tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Help:Editing
Editing refers to the changing of a page by a Wikimedia user. Unless certain restrictions are in effect, such as protection, all pages are editable, by everyone. This is a brief overview of that process. The editing table of contents to the right contains more information on editing functions. Editing basics Review policy and conventions :Make sure that you submit information which is relevant to the specific purpose of the wiki, or your content might be deleted. You can always use the to ask questions or check to see if your idea will be accepted. Please make note of the license your contributions will be covered with. Start editing :MediaWiki page, click the Edit this page (or just edit) link at one of its edges. This brings you to the edit page: a page with a text box containing the wikitext – the editable code from which the server produces the finished page, and often called the edit box. :If you just want to experiment, please do so only in the sandbox. Type your changes :You can just type your text. However, also using basic wiki markup (described in the next section) to make links and do simple formatting adds to the value of your contribution. Wikimedia wikis have style guidelines available. If you follow these, your contributions will be more valuable as they won't need to be cleaned up later. Summarize your changes :Write a short in the small field below the edit-box. You may use shorthand to describe your changes, as described in the edit summary legend. Preview before saving! :When you have finished, click ' ' to see how your changes will look before you make them permanent. Repeat the edit/preview process until you are satisfied, then click Save page and your changes will be immediately applied to the article. Sometimes it is helpful to save in between. Most frequent wiki markup explained Here are the most frequently used types of wiki markup. If you need more help see . Restrictions Some pages cannot be edited by everyone. A special function known as protection can be applied to a page by administrators, making the said page uneditable to certain classes of users. There are several degrees of protection: *If a page is semiprotected, it can be edited by everyone except IPs and accounts that have not yet been confirmed. *If a page is fully protected, only other admins can make edits to the page. *A page can also be protected so that it cannot be . *In some cases, an admin might see fit to protect a page from being created. *For very rare pages, such as the Main Page, "cascading" protection is applied, wherein every page that is transcluded onto a page is protected too. There are various reasons why a page might be protected. Vandalism and spam can lead to semiprotection, while content wars and other severe cases can lead to full protection. There are other times where Office actions come into play. For the most part, protection is temporary and editing privileges are then restored. In any case, everyone can view the source of any page, irrespective of its level of protection. Further reading Editing help * * * Wiki markups and codes * *Help:Reference card: a one-page summary of important commands, to be printed out and used next to the computer * * *HTML elements: HTML Elements in general * - Setting up a Redirect Page within Wiki Page management * * *Merging and moving pages *meta:Anti-spam features Category:Help